Drama-bomb!
by Just a person51
Summary: High school is tough. That's a fact. But for these teens, they will go through their share of trouble. There will be drama, jealousy, and dreams. People will learn how to cope with new problems and revelations. How will things turn out for these teens? Main pairings are Bubbline and Fiolee. (Original story idea is credited to BambooFox.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back! My other stories will hopefully be updated within this next week, so look forward to that. This story was originally thought of by BambooFox so the credit goes to them and go check them out! In this prologue, all the kids are seven, except for Jake and Cake who are a year older. Anyways onto the story, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

The weather outside was rather gloomy, but that didn't ruin the mood of two young kids, who are excitedly looking outside and waiting. The young boy, who was wearing a bear hat that was a little too big for his head, was practically shaking with excitement. "What do you think they will be like?" The boy asks the girl, who had a similar hat but was a bunny instead of a bear. The girl smiles widely, "I hope they are fun, like James." James was the two kids foster father, who had raised them since their mother died, just a week after giving birth to the kids. The father of the kids was not in the picture during the time of their birth.

The door to the young kids room open revealing a middle aged man. "Finn, Fionna, are you sure you have everything packed?" The man questions the two. Finn nods his head, "Yes, James, we have checked a couple of times now." He explains then quickly looks back to the window. James gives a small laugh before coming and sitting beside the two kids. "I'm going to miss you two running around playing your little 'adventures.'" James says softly as he ruffles the kids hats. They both laugh and hug the man. The three of them are brought out of their hug when they hear car doors close. "That must be them." James says as he stands and makes his way to the front door. The two kids follow close behind him.

"Hello!" James welcomes the two families inside the house. The girl hides behind James and nervously tugs on her hat, while the boy looks curiously at the new adults. "Hi I'm Finn!" The boy says excitedly. A woman with brown frizzy hair kneels down next to him and says, "Well aren't you just adorable. I'm going to be your new mom." Finn smiles and hugs the lady. The lady's husband also introduces himself to Finn, "Hi Finn, I'm Joshua. It's nice to meet you. Jake, who is going to be your brother, is really excited to meet you." While this exchange was going on, the young girl who was hiding behind James, built up some courage and stepped out from behind him. "Hi, I'm Fionna." She says quietly to a lady with dark straight brown hair. The lady gives her a warm smile before saying, "Hello sweetheart, its very nice to meet you." Fionna left all of her worries behind as the woman spoke with kindness. "It's nice to meet too. Am I going to have a sister or a brother like Finn?" Fionna asked with her voice full of curiosity. The woman nodded with a small laugh, "Yes, you are going to have a sister named Cake." Fionna smiled. James stepped back into the conversation, "If you would be so kind and follow me, we can finish that paper work and you guys can be on your way." The adults all nodded and followed James into his office. Finn and Fionna stayed behind and talked to each other.

"Joshua said that my new house is only going to be four houses away from yours! So we still can see each other everyday." Finn says smiling really big. Fionna smiles as well. "It's still going to be weird not doing everything with you though." Fionna says after a couple minutes. Finn nods. They hear the door to their room open and Joshua comes in. "It's time to go kids. Cake and Jake are waiting for you with a couple of their friends." He says. Fionna and Finn smile and start grabbing their stuff. They give James one more hug before leaving the house and getting into the car.

Meanwhile, a group of kids wait at a park for the two new kids. "When are the going to be here." A dark haired boy named Marshall Lee complains for about the tenth time. His twin sister, Marceline, hits him and says very annoyed, "They will get here when they get her. Now shut up and stop whining like a baby." She holds the bridge of her nose in frustration, until she hears a sweet little giggle come from a pink haired girl, named Bonnibel. This causes Marceline to blush and look away from the girl and earn herself a smirk from her twin. "Yes, you should really listen to your sister, Marshall, your whining is kind of annoying." Gumball, who is Marshall best friend and Bonnibel's cousin, says. Marshall slumps on the swing and sticks his tongue out at Gumball, who doesn't see it because he is to busy playing chess with Bonnibel. Marceline sits next to Marshall and starts to hum a song. Cake and Jake sit on a park bench and look across the road where their houses are, waiting for their new siblings.

After about a half an hour the cars pull up and the two kids step out. Cake and Jake walk over to them, and the rest of the group follows after them. Finn introduces himself to all of the kids first, staying a bit longer to talk with Bonnibel, which slightly annoyed Marceline. Fionna takes a little longer to build up the courage to take to the other kids. Marshall Lee is the first one she takes with. Then his stare follows her as she goes to meet the other kids. After getting to know the kids names and asking questions, Fionna and Finn make their way into their new houses, to start their new lives.

**So there is the prologue. Now hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer then this one, this one was just the introduction. Again, the original story idea was not mine, but BambooFox so go check them out. Tell me what you think! Have a great day :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Later...**

**Fionna**

I take my stance, holding my pink sword in my left hand. The wind was blowing ever so slightly, making my long golden locks flow freely behind my head, which was partially covered by my bunny hat. I look across the field to see a dragon shooting fire at a village. "Come on Fionna!" I hear someone call out to me. I turn my head and see Marshall Lee, floating there effortlessly. He was strumming on his axe guitar and just looked so cool, making my face heat up a little bit. He gave me his signature smirk, that successfully made my knees feel like jello every time. I ran passed him and to the village. Beside me ran a massive, shape shifting cat, who I had named Cake, because she acted exactly like her. I jumped onto her back and we charged the dragon. When we got close enough, I leapt off her back and towards the dragon. I ended up slitting it in half. The villagers crowded around me and lifted me up. They cheered, "Fionna, Fionna."

I woke up to Cake, the real Cake, shaking me. "Fionna, Fionna. Come on wake up honey. You are going to make us late for school." My eyes shoot open and I jump up. "Oh glob! Sorry Cake, I'll be down in a couple of minute." Cake leaves my room and I begin to get ready. I dig through my closet to find some grey skinny jeans, which I slip on, a tight blue shirt, white converse and last but not least, my bunny hat. I smile at the hat, James told me that it was a gift from my mom when Finn and I were first born, so I treasure it a lot. I put the hat on after I finish brushing my hair out. I grab my green backpack and sling it over my shoulders and quickly run downstairs.

Cake parks the car in our usual spot. I unbuckle and get out. Cake and I walk into school together but once we get to the front doors Cake stops to talk to her boyfriend, Mono. I continue on. I only stop when I hear my name being called. I turn to see Marshall Lee walking in with his sister. He gives my that dang smirk, and I blush. I walk over to the two of them. "Hey guys." I say to the both of them. Marceline smirks at me and it's the same smirk Marshall gives me, "Hey Fionna, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I can't be late to first period. Bonnie would kill me. " She says and then turns and walks away, not before shooting a smirk at Marshall.

I turn and smile at Marshall. "Good morning." I say softly as we start walking. He turns and looks at me with those brown eyes, that kind of look red sometimes. He smiles back at me, "Good morning. Do you have music second?" He asks. I nod, "Yeah I do." He opens the class door for me, which makes me blush. "Cool me too." I walk in and sit in the back. I smile and wave to Gumball. Marshall sits next to me, smirking, "Do you still have a crush on that gumwad?" He asks. I hit him, "I never had a crush on him, he was just nice to me, unlike you." I say slightly annoyed. He laughs, "Yeah okay, whatever you say." I sigh and look down at my notebook. If only he realized how I felt about him.

**Bonnibel**

I smile as I walk down the hall to my first class, which I thankfully shared with Marceline. Just thinking about that raven-haired girl brought a smile to my face. I am stopped in the hall, by Finn. "Hello Finn." I say to him kindly. He smiles widely at me, before enthusiastically saying, "Good morning PB!" I don't know how he does it but that kid is always full of so much energy. We start to make our way to art class, which I also shared with Finn. He starts to ramble on about an adventure that him and some of the gang went on, but I only half listen. I was yet again thinking about Marceline, I was wondering what outfit she was wearing today. I bite my lip as I think about it. As we walk into class, I see Marceline really engaged in conversation with a good friend of hers named, Keila. I can't but feel jealousy start to boil up in my stomach. I take my seat in the front of class, feeling like I was going to be sick.

The bell rings, which signals the start of class and I hear Marceline take her seat right next to mine. "Good morning Bonbon." She sings. I keep looking down at my paper, "Good morning Marceline." I say flatly. Marceline nudges me and I look up at her. "Are you okay Bon?" She asks and I can tell by her face that she is worried. I put on a fake smile, and hope she can't see past it, "Yeah I am fine, just a little tired. I stayed up late last night working on a project." She bites her lip a little, "Okay.." she says and I know that she knows that I was clearly lying. The bell rings before she could say anything else, I start to focus on the teacher and take notes.

Once the teacher is done teaching, she hands out an assignment. I start to work on it, but then I hear a little snore. I look over and see Marceline peacefully sleeping. I laugh a little bit before I nudge her. "Marceline wake up." I say to her gently. She groans and her beautiful eyes open and she looks at me. She smiles at me. My heart almost stops because she looks so innocent. I smile back at her. She sits up in her seat and looks at the paper. I can tell that she is confused. "Maybe if you didn't sleep in class, you would understand the worksheet." I say smiling at her. She sticks her tongue out at me then replies, "Why would I pay attention when I know I have the most beautiful genius sitting right next to me, who can teach everything to me." I blush a lot and hit her. "I'm not always going to be there for you Marceline." I point out. She pouts, "Why not?" I sigh and say, "Just do your worksheet."

**Marshall Lee**

I lean back in my seat as I hum a little song, waiting patiently for music class to start. Right before the bell rings Fionna comes rushing in. I smirk, "What took you so long?" I ask as she sits down next to me, I caught a whiff of her amazing scent and smiled. "Finn stopped and talked to me." She explains as she gets out a notebook. I watch her and can't help but smile, she was so cute.

The teacher tells us to come up with a duet and sing it in front of the class. Fionna and I, have already written tons of duet songs together. "Good Little girl?" Fionna questions as she raises one of her eyebrows. I smile because she was incredibly adorable, "Yeah." The two of us are the last ones to go. I start out singing and smiling at her,

_Good little girl, always picking fights with me_

_You know I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me_

_What, do you want, from my world_

_You're a good little girl_

I smirk as I finish my part, she blushes and then starts to sing her part,

_Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy, that your that type of guy_

_and if you are why do you hang out with me?_

I smirk as I decide to add in my own little part that she has never heard before. I had made it up on my own.

_Don't you know I'm a villain, every night I'm out killin'_

_Sending everyone running like children_

_I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes_

_And they're looking right through your anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_To me, you're clear, transparent_

_You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent._

When I finish the class starts clapping and I can see a blush slowly makes its way across Fionna's face. The bell rings and she quickly grabs her stuff and leaves the class before I can talk to her. I grab my stuff and wonder if I upset her some how. I slump my shoulders and sigh. I never did the right thing when I was around her, it was like my brain never worked right when I am near her. I get nervous. Me, Marshall Lee the great and powerful vampire king, gets nervous around this little girl. I hated it, but then a bigger part of me couldn't help but love it at the same time. It wasn't good for me at all.

**Marceline**

I sat in class just doodling a picture, while Finn excitedly told me a story. I honestly didn't care what he was saying. But then he says Bonnie's name and so I start listening. "Then Bonnibel told me that there was going to be a dance pretty soon. I was kind of thinking about asking her to go with me, what do you think?" He asks me. I look up and look at him. I sigh. I couldn't tell him not to ask her to the dance, because then he would ask me why, and I didn't want to explain it to him. "Dude I don't care what you do." I say. Yeah, I know that kind of sounded rude but ever since he came into the group he has been hitting on my Bonnie and that was not okay by me.

The bell rings and I head to third period. I had this class with my twin, Jake, and Bonnie. I smile and make my way to class, thinking about what was up with Bonnie this morning. I shrug it off because I had made it to class. I walk in and see Marshall and Jake talking to each other. But I catch Marshall's eye and I can tell instantly that something is bothering. I would ask him about it later. I sit down in the table in front of them and pull out my sketch book, because it was art class after all. I hum a little song that I had been working on. Then Bonnie walks in and we make eye contact and I swear the whole room gets warmer. I smile at her, she made me feel so warm inside. She smiles back at me and everything just feels so right. She sits next to me and I smell strawberries. "Hey." She say to me as she takes out her sketch book. "Hi." I smirk then continue, "So my band finally got it's first gig." I tell her. She looks at me with a wide smile, "Wow! That's sweet. Where and when is it? Are you going to be singing?."She asks excitedly. I nod. "Yes! I want to hear you sing so bad." Yes Bonnie was like my best friend, but she had never heard me sing. I was afraid of what she was going to think. "Um it's tonight at The Treehouse." I answer. Then I add on, "The whole gang is going to be coming." She starts to draw in her sketch book and says, "Well then I will definitely be going. I am super excited." I look down at my sketch book suddenly really nervous. What if she didn't like my voice? If she didn't like it, I don't even know if I could continue singing.

**So there is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fionna**

I walk out of the girls' locker room, after getting changed for gym. I was still thinking about the song Marshall sang with me earlier. Did he really know? Did I make it that obvious that I had a massive crush on him? I sigh and see Finn waving to me, we had gym class together. "What's up?" He asks excitedly. He was always so happy and it was kind of contagious, because I felt myself smiling at him. "Not much." I reply. He gives me a look that says, 'I know that you are lying.' And that is why I hate being a twin sometimes. It was like they knew when something was up. I wonder if Marceline and Marshall were like this? I blush again when I think about him, and Finn smiles. "So really what is up with you?" He asks again as we start running laps together. "It's just Marshall." I tell him. He nods because he knows I like Marshall. "Well anyways what's up with you?" I ask him trying to change the subject. He smiles and replies, "I think I'm going to ask Bonnibel to the upcoming dance." My smile falters. I felt bad for Finn because I knew that Bonnibel only had eyes for Marceline. Anyone could see that, or almost anyone. Marceline and Finn still haven't caught on. "Um I don't know if that is such a great idea, Finn." I say gently to him as we start to stretch. He gives me a confused look, "Why not?" He asks with this innocent face. I sigh, "Finn, I just don't think Bonnibel would want to go with you, I think she has her eye on someone else." I try to explain. He frowns, "What? Who?" He asks. I mentally face palm my forehead, the boy was clueless. "How about, oh, I don't know Marceline, maybe." I say. His jaw drops open and it looks like he is trying to form words but can't. I giggle a little.

"Are you telling me that Bonnibel, has a crush on Marceline." Finn asks as we start to do a partner workout. "Yes, now how many times are you going to repeat that question?" I ask him as I toss a weighted ball to him. He catches it with a shocked look on his face still. "Well what about Marceline? How do you think she feels?" He asks me. I sigh, this kid was really hopeless. "Are you kidding me right now? Finn have you ever seen one of the dirty looks she has given you, when you talk to Bonnibel?" Finn blushes and says, "I just thought that she didn't like me, or something. It never really bothered me." I smile at him, "She likes you, she just doesn't like when you try and flirt with Bonnibel, meaning she is crazy jealous because she likes her back. They just haven't figured out that the other one feels the same way." Finn brightens up when I say that. "We should tell them!" He offers, getting over his heartbreak surprisingly fast. I shake my head, "Nope, we can't mess with their love life, they need to figure it out by themselves." I say. We start to do push ups. "So I guess that means, no more flirting with Bonnibel." Finn says with a sigh. I give him a little smile, "Hey, don't worry about it, you will find someone." He smiles back at me, "And things will work out with you and Marshall." He says back, and god do I hope so because I would have to see him at lunch, which was next.

**Marshall**

I watched as Marceline and Bonnibel talked to each other. Both of their eyes just lit up when the other one started talking. I sigh, why couldn't Fionna and I have that. Jake nudges me, "Yo bro, why are you so down?" He asks. I look around the room to make sure no one is listening to us. "Look, Jake, I kind of have a crush on Fionna and I'm not sure what to do." I confess. Jake starts laughing. "Dude I am pretty sure everyone knows you like Fionna." He starts laughing louder, drawing attention from everyone. I punch his arm as my face heats up. "Dude cut it out and help me." I plead with him. He wipes his face, like he was crying or something, "Okay, okay. Just ask her to the upcoming dance, just start small then work your way up to confessing your love for her." He starts laughing as he says the last part and I know that I am blushing. "Shut up." I mutter as I sink down further into my chair. Marceline looks back at me and laughs. "What's up with you, Marshy?" She asks happily. "Nothing." I mumble with my arms crossed. Jake smiles at her and says, "Marshall here just told me that he has a crush on Fionna and I told him to ask he to the dance." I see Bonnibel look over at my twin when the dance is said. Then she looks back to me, "Marshall I think it would be a great idea to ask Fionna to the dance. She would just love it. But you better ask before Gumball does." She says. Yes, Bonnibel's cousin, my best friend, also has a crush on Fionna. It was great.

Marceline looks over at Bonnibel and then says, "I don't know, dances can be kind of lame. You have to dress up and stuff." Bonnibel frowns, "So does that mean you weren't planning on going?" Jake whispers to me so the two of them can't hear. "Ohh looks like someone is in trouble." I put my hand over my mouth so I don't burst out laughing. I start listening to them again. "No that's not what that meant, I might go. Maybe, I haven't really thought about it. I mean it is a lot of work because I would have to go with someone and I don't really want to find someone to go with." Marceline says smirking at Bonnibel. Bonnibel frowns, then smiles and says, "Go with me to the dance then." My jaw drops open. Did that just happen? Marceline looks just as shocked as me, "Like go to the dance with you, as like your date?" She asks. I see a blush form along her checks. "Yes. Will you Marceline go with me to the dance as my date?" Bonnibel asks giggling a little. I thought Marceline was going to faint. "Yes! I mean um yeah sure." Marceline replies. I look over at Jake who looks at me. "Dude what just happened here?" I start laughing.

The four of us walk out of class together. Bonnibel leave to put her stuff into her locker before going to the lunchroom and Jake says he has to go find Lady, his girlfriend. Which leaves me and my twin, who was currently wearing a goofy smile. She has been smiling like that ever since Bonnibel asked her to the dance. When they leave I turn to Marceline and pat her on the back, "Dude nice work. You finally got a date with her, well I mean kind of. It is more of a friend thing." I start but then notice Marceline's smile start to drop and continue, "But I mean she used the word date, so maybe she actually wants to go on a date with you!" Her smile picks back up as we enter the lunchroom. We sit at our usual table. Fionna and Finn are the first ones there. Fionna elbows me. "Hey what's up with Marceline? I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much." I turn and smile at her, "She got asked to the dance by Bonnibel." Fionna, who was currently drinking some milk spit it out everywhere. "What!? No way! Finally." She says then blushes. "Oops." She mumbles, I laugh thinking that she is so cute.

After Fionna cleans up her mess and everyone joins the table. Conversations break out. I take this as my chance and turn to Fionna, "So Fionna, I have been thinking... Do you maybe want to go to the dance with me?" I ask praying that she says yes. I hear her mutter something but it was to low to make out the words. "I'm sorry, dude, but Gumball already asked me and I couldn't say no. But I promise to save you a dance, if you want." She says. My heart breaks. It was stupid for me to ask anyways, why would she want to go with someone like me, when she has Gumball, who is perfect. "Yeah sure." I say trying to sound happy. I turn around and start to eat some strawberries.

**Marceline**

I felt like crud. Which was odd, because today was probably the best day of my life. So something must be up with Marshall. I turn and look at him, he seemed to be in his own little world while eating strawberries. "I'll be right back." I say to Bonnie. I get up and walk over to Marshall. "Come on." I tell him and he stands up and follows me. We head outside and sit on a bench. Before I say anything Marshall says, "She said no. Gumball had already asked her. God it was a stupid idea in the first place. Who wouldn't want Gumball over me." He looks down miserably. "Hey that's not true, you're an awesome guy, Fionna would of said yes to you if you had asked her first, she just doesn't want to hurt Gumball's feelings." I try to reason. "No! Can't you see. I mean look at me, actually look at the both of us! We don't fit in with those guys. There is no chance with Fionna and me. We are complete opposites." I huff as I can tell he is getting anger, "Well if you don't give yourself a chance then you won't ever know!" I yell at him. He stands up and looks at me, "Look people say that opposites attract but I think otherwise. Fionna and I won't work, and you and Bonnibel probably won't either, she is to straightlaced for you anyways." And I knew from the moment those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. I stand up on the verge of tears. "Well fuck you too Marshall." I say before I turn and run back into the building.

Well, that kind of ruined my day. I walk back into the lunchroom and grab my stuff. "Hey Marcy, what's wrong?" A sweet voice asks me. I turn and see Bonnie standing there with her head tilted slightly in confusion. "Um yeah, it's nothing. I have to go. Bye." I say quickly and then turn and leave before she can say anything else. I sigh as I walk down the hallway, the school day was only half over but I decided to just skip the rest because I really didn't want to see Marshall right now. I walk out to my car and climb in. That is when all the tears finally spill out. I lean my head against my steering wheel. Fuck Marshall. She wasn't to straightlaced for me, was she? It could work out, right? Or maybe he was right.

**Bonnibel**

I sit in class, trying to focus, but can't seem to get Marceline out of my mind. I hoped she was alright. My thoughts were interrupted when Marshall comes into class. He hands the teacher a slip then comes and sits in the desk beside me. I could tell from his eyes that he had been crying. What had happened between those two? "Hey are you okay?" I whisper to him. He turns his head and looks at me and says, "No. Marceline and I got into a fight. I hurt her really bad, I can feel it, right in here." He gestures to his heart, then adds, "Oh and Fionna said no to me. Gumball had already asked her." I frown. He has had a really rough day. I couldn't focus the rest f the day, I was worried about Marceline. Even more worried when she didn't show up to the last class of the day, which we shared together. Marshall was in that class too. "Okay what the glob did you guys fight about? It must of been bad because Marcy isn't here." Marshall looks down at the ground full of shame, "I can't tell you. Marceline has to tell you herself." I frown, what could be that bad. I bite my lip in thought, maybe they were vampires or something, but couldn't share with me because I was a human. I laugh to myself, no that was ridiculous.

After school I stop by the store really quick and buy some strawberry ice cream, then I drive to Marcy's house. When I get there I hear yelling. I knock on the door and wait patiently. Marceline opens it and my heart breaks. Her eyes are all red from crying and her hair is a mess. "Oh hey Bon." She says her voice a little hoarse from yelling probably. I smile and step up and hug her. She hugs me back. After the hug is done I step into her house and we go up to her room. "I brought you some strawberry ice cream, it will help with your throat, that way you can still sing tonight." Marceline eyes widen. "Oh shit that is tonight!" She gets up and start to eat the ice cream really fast. Then she falls on the bed and holds her head, "Ahh brain freeze!" She says. I can't help but laugh as I sit down beside her. "Maybe you shouldn't eat the ice cream so fast." I start to stroke her hair gently and I feel her relax. "Thanks Bon." She says softly to me with her eyes closed. "No problem" I smile at her.

The Treehouse was packed, but somehow me and the gang managed to get pretty good seats. They weren't in the front but you could still see the stage. I was jumping up and down with excitement. I couldn't wait to hear Marceline, I bet her voice was amazing. Then I hear Keila introduce the band and then start singing. Marceline was playing her bass. Maybe her throat hurt to bad, to sing like she planned.

The concert went on and it was the last song. Marceline steps to the lead mic. "Hey guys, bare with me on this last song, my voice is a little hoarse as you can tell. Anyways hope you enjoy." There was a pause then the music starts, I could tell that she was nervous. But she open her mouth and start to sing anyways.

_I don't know, it;s just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

_Anytime someone mention your name_

_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_

_All I know is that you take me high_

_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

_Cause I can't get you out my mind_

_Think of you when I go to bed_

_When I wake up think of you again_

She opens her eyes and she looks straight at me. She gives me a wink, which makes me blush, then she continues to sing with her angel voice, not breaking our eye contact.

_You are my homie, lover, and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside, like the 4__th__ of July_

_Whenever you're around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_When you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da_

_Singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da_

_Singing in the shower._

I can't help but laugh as she smirks at me. They finish the song and the crowd begins to sing along with the chorus. I sing too, laughing with the rest of the gang. Marceline hopes off the stage and comes straight to me. "So what did you think?" She asks nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. I smile at her and say, "You voice is so beautiful. Like I am actually kind of mad that you haven't been singing to me all this time, we have known each other." I playfully punch her arm and she grabs me and hugs me tightly. "I was scared that you weren't going to like my voice." She whispers to me. I push her back and say, "I love it, Marcy. I really do." She blushes and steps back. "Well I better um go pack my stuff up, I'll see you later." I wave to her then turn back to see the gang looking at us. "Dude that was so intense." Jake says laughing. I look at him confused, "Um what was?" He stops laughing and says, "Are you serious? She just sang that whole song to you. You two were staring at each other the whole time. Everyone noticed." I blush and can't seem to think of anything to say back to him, so I don't.

"No I am telling you guys, Marcy sounds way better then she did today. Just wait until her throat is better." Marshall tells us as he drinks some red drink. I couldn't even imagine Marceline sounding better then she already did. I might die when I hear her sing. I sigh as I kind of get lost in my own world with imaginary Marcy. I smile. "Yo Bonnie, you still there?" Marceline asks as she snaps her fingers in front of my face. I blush, when did she get here? She sits next to me and smiles, "Where did you go?" She asks. "Hmm this great place made out of candy, where I am the princess." I say laughing, she laughs along with me, "Was I there as a cool, sexy vampire lady?" She asks. "Of course." I say. Then I look up to see the gang watching us again. I blush. Jake has a big smile on his face, whereas Finn doesn't seem to happy, until Fionna elbows him. Marceline and Marshall are talking, which means that they have made up. That's when I realize Gumball is missing. He probably had a baking competition I think. I get lost in thought again until, Marceline's hand brushes against mine. I look down and see her hand by mine. Crap what do I do? What do I do?! Just when I was about to grab her hand, she moves it to grab her drink. I groan.

**Hope you enjoy :) have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Marceline**

I sigh happily as I walk into the school, feeling as if I was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring my good mood down right now, not even my brother, who grumpily walks beside me. I tug on my backpack straps and then wave to some people as I walk past them. My face was actually hurting a little from smiling so much. I make it to my locker and open it. I grab some books out of it as Marshall leans against some lockers beside me. "I want to go home." He whines to me. I give him a small smile, knowing what he is going through. Then an idea pops into my head. "Okay what you need to do is find a smokin' hot girl to go to the dance with. That way you can see how Fionna reacts, who knows she might get crazy jealous." Marshall gets a small smile on his face. "I know the perfect person. I've gotta go, thanks Marcy." He says before running off. I laugh slightly as I close my locker and walk to my first class.

"No, I'm serious. She totally asked me." I say happily as I sit on top of a desk before class, talking with Keila. She smiles at me and laughs, "I never thought the Princess would get up the nerve to ask you. You guys are going to be so cute together." I blush slightly and laugh with her. I sigh happily again thinking about the pink haired girl who had stolen my heart. "She is really adorable huh?" I ask Keila dreamily. This causes Keila to laugh some more. I blush more and turn away from her just in time to see Bonnie and Finn walk in the room together. I huffed slightly irraited by Finn, but then I remember she asked me to the dance. I smile and grab my backpack as I say a quick goodbye to Keila. I make my way up to the front of the room and sit beside the pink loving girl. "Hey Bon." I say smiling at her. She looks up from her stuff and returns a smile. "Good morning Marcy. You seem to be in a really good mood." I blush a little and nod, "I guess I am." I could tell Bonnie was going to ask me a question but the teacher came in and cut her off. The lesson starts and I actually stay awake. I didn't necessarily pay attention, but how could I when I had this beautiful girl sitting by me? She took all my attention away from the lesson.

The bell rings and I pack up my stuff and wait for Bonnie. We walk out of the class together. Bonnie turns to me right before we have to split up and asks, "I was wondering if you would be willing to play a couple songs at the dance?" I look into her beautiful blue eyes and smile, "Yeah sure, I mean if you are okay with that, I am your date after all, I wouldn't want you to be alone for too long." She blushes then says, "I love hearing your voice so I am winning either way. I am alright with it as long as we get a couple slow dances." She smiles then gets on her tip toes and quickly kisses my cheek before turning and walking to her class. I stand there frozen touching my cheek, where she kissed it. This day just keeps getting better.

**Bonnibel**

Where did all that courage come from? I ask myself as I walk quickly to class, my face on fire. I had just kissed Marceline on the cheek. I bury my face into some books as I sit in my desk. What if she was totally freaked out? I sigh as I lift my head and see Jake giving me a questioning look. "What's up with you?" He asks as we take out some papers and start going through them. It was for Student Council, I was the President while Jake was the Vice President. I set some papers into a pile and turn to say, "I kissed Marceline this morning, right on the cheek." Jake laughs, "What really! How did she respond?" He asks curiously. I shrug and reply, "I don't know, I kind of ran off." Jake mumbles something lowly so I couldn't hear it. "What was that Jake?" I ask as I pile some more papers. "Oh nothing." He says while smirking. I shrug it off and then tell him, "Oh and she also agreed to perform at the dance, with her band. So we have the music covered." Jake smiles and pile some more papers before asking, "So when are you going to tell her that you are in love with her." I blush as I drop some papers. "I don't know I was thinking at the dance maybe, I just don't want her to hate me, you know?" I look down at the ground and close my eyes. If Marcy hates me, I don't know what I'll do. I feel Jake's hand pat my back softly, "She won't hate you, trust me." I open my eyes and give him a small smile.

After that lesson I walk with Jake to the next class. I smile as I see Marshall and Marceline having a very animated conversation. I was happy that they made up, but a little upset because they both refused to tell me what their fight was about. I shrug to myself and set my stuff down beside Marceline. She turns and smiles at me, "Hello my beautiful date. We were just talking about the dance." My face turned bright red and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. She just called me her beautiful date, I mentally cheer. I try to compose myself before I say, "Oh what about it?" I turn to look at Marshall Lee who looks like he is going to burst full of laughter at any moment, I glare at him. "Oh I was thinking of having Marshall come up to sing some songs with me and my band." Marcy says looking at me happily, I smile back at her, "Would any of these songs be directed at any one? Like maybe I don't know, a bunny hat wearing girl?" I smirk at him and he blushes, "Well um, I mean uh kinda maybe." He says as the teacher walks in. I laugh and turn around in my seat.. Marceline does the same thing. She sends me another sweet smile, causing me to blush again. At least she wasn't mad at me, maybe I did have a chance with her.

**Marshall Lee**

I tap my pencil on the table as I look at my paper full of lyrics. Okay so Bonnibel was right, they were mostly about Fionna. Her and Gumball. I sigh as I think about them. I had to be happy for Gumball, he was my good friend, I should have told him I was planning on asking her earlier, he is a good guy he wouldn't of asked her. I erase some words and then pass the paper up to Marceline, so she can check and see if they were any good. I smile as Bonnie watches her. I close my eyes and think back to earlier when Marceline came into class, she was so happy because Bonnie had kissed her cheek. I was surprised when she told me, I didn't think that Bonnie would have the courage to do that, or ask her to the dance. I frown a little when I think back to Marceline and my fight. She said that it was okay and that she forgave me, but I couldn't help but feel bad. I would make it up to her one day, I promised myself. She passes the paper back, with some changes made.

The bell rings finally and I stand up. The four of us walk out of the class, Bonnie like always goes to her locker and Jake goes to find his girlfriend. Marceline and I walk to the lunchroom. "So have you asked this smokin' hot girl to the dance yet?" Marceline asks as she nudges my shoulder with hers. I nod and say, "Yeah I asked that one girl named Ashley." This cause Marceline to laugh. "Oh god that girl is like psycho, you do know that right?" She asks laughing still. I huff and say, "Whatever that is your opinion." We get into the lunchroom and I see Fionna sitting with Gumball. I sigh as I feel Marceline look over at me. I ignore her and head over to the table. I sit down and pull out my lunch. "Hey guys!" Fionna says excitedly as Marceline sits beside me. "Sup." I say as I eat a strawberry. "Hi." Marceline says as she sets her stuff down.

After a little bit, the rest of the gang joins us. I start talking with Finn, learning that he asked this new girl to the dance with him, she said yes. I look over to see Marceline talking with Gumball and laughing. I see Bonnibel not looking to happy about that. I switch spots with Finn and start talking with her. "What's up Bonnibel, why the mad face?" I ask while smirking a little. She looks at me and says, "Oh it's nothing." I pat her shoulder and say, "Don't worry about Marcy and Gumball talking, they are just friends trust me." I see her blush and nod, "Yeah I know, it's stupid for me to get upset about that, I just can't help it." I smile at her, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't know if I have seen Marceline any happier then when she was telling me that you had kissed her cheek." Her eyes widen, "Wait are you serious? Marshall Lee you better not be lying to me!" She says and punches my arm. "Calm down there Princess, I'm speaking the truth. You've got more of a chance then you think." I wink at her then turn back to my lunch. I look up and see Fionna watching me. She blushes and looks back at her lunch.

**Fionna**

I watch as Marshall talks with Bonnibel and can't help but feel a little jealous. It was stupid because I knew Bonnibel liked Marceline, and Marshall would never do anything like that to Marceline. Oh crap! He saw me looking at him. I quickly look down at my lunch. I sigh as I take a bite of my sandwich. I wish I just would of said no to Gumball, that way I could go with Marshall to the dance. I wondered who he was going to bring with him as his date. I knew that whoever it was, I was going to be jealous of them all night, well except when I got to dance with him. I smiled at that thought.

After lunch was over and we were all packing up, this girl, I think her name was Ashley, came up to Marshall. "Hey Marshall, do you want to walk me to class?" She asks sweetly and I flinch. Marshall always walks me to class, he wouldn't say yes to this chick. "Uh yeah sure, let's go." He says then glances over at me giving me a sad kind of look. They walk off. I feel a nudge from the left side of me, "Hey you okay, sis?" Finn asks me as he hands me my bag. I nod sadly. Finn walks with me to class. "It's not like he has to walk me to class every day." I think out loud. Finn nods, "Yeah I know, but who was that other girl?" I shrug, "Maybe that is who he is taking to the dance."

The rest of the day goes on pretty uneventful for me. I don't see Marshall the rest of the day but maybe that was good for me, he clearly wasn't interested in me, so maybe it was time for me to move on. I walk out of the school by myself, because Cake was with her boyfriend. As I get out of the door, I hear his smooth voice, "Hey Fionna." I turn and see him leaning against a wall, making him look really hot. "Hi Marshall." I say trying to keep my composure together. He send me a smirk as I walk over to him. "What's up?" I ask him as I smile at him. "I was just making sure that your offer for saving me a dance still stands." My heart rate picks up, he wanted to dance with me? "Uh y-yeah of course." I stutter. He gives me a smile, a genuine one that melts my heart, "Cool. I probably should get going, don't want to keep Marcy waiting to long." He sends me a wink, then runs off. I pull my books closer to my chest and lean against the wall watching him run away. I take deep breathes trying to calm my heart down. How did he always manage to make me so flustered?

**Hey guys! I don't have an excuse for not getting this out earlier, except for I'm lazy. Anyways the dance is going to be the next chapter so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonnibel**

I blow a stray piece hair out of my face as I look down at my clipboard, yet again, before I instruct Finn and Gumball to move the table more to the left. I huff in frustration as I look around the gym, where we were having the dance, to see it not quite how I imagined it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I smile slightly as I hear the soft strumming of a stringed instrument followed with humming. My heart rate picks up immediately. I open my eyes and turn to see Marceline sitting on one of the speakers, completely immersed in her music. I can't help but stare at her as she strums her bass guitar. My heart flutters as her eyes open and meet mine. I blush and quickly look away. "Did you need something Bonnie?" She whispers in my ear. My nostrils are filled with her amazing scent and my brain is having a hard time focusing. I just shake my head no, not really trusting my mouth to speak at the moment. "Okay." She says then places a small kiss on my cheek. My face is bright red as I turn around to look for her, but she was gone. I touch my cheek and smile.

I sit in a chair and look around at all the work that was finally done. I sigh in contentment. I couldn't wait for the dance, I got to hear Marceline sing and I got to dance with her. I look over to see Finn staring at me while Gumball finishes blowing up balloons, Jake just walked in the gym holding some streamers. I stand up and walk over to the three boys, with a wide smile on my face. "What's up with you Bon?" Gumball asks smiling along with me. I laugh and say, "I am just in a great mood." He gives me a knowing look, "Is this mood from a certain raven haired girl?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. I nod and say, "She gave me a kiss on the cheek today." His smile widens, "Good for you two. I'm happy for you." He says then frowns slightly. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath and says, "I don't think Fionna likes me the way I like her. She is always looking at Marshall with this dreamy look and I know Marshall likes her, I guess I just feel kind of bad for taking her to the dance." I pat him on the shoulder and say, "Everything will work out and don't feel bad. I know Marshall isn't mad at you, you two are good friends and he isn't going to be mad at you for taking a chance with Fionna." Gumball nods then goes back to working.

By the end of the day, the gym is all set up and ready for the dance. Marceline walks back into the gym carrying her backpack, Marshall follows her. They were both humming a song. I listen and smile. The walk up to the stage where they left their instruments. "Okay we will practice at the house, I'll tell the rest of the guys." Marceline says smirking at her twin. She grabs her bass and looks up to see me staring at her. She gives a little smile and wave before jumping off the stage, making her way towards me. "Hey Bonnie, what time should I come pick you up tonight?" She asks as she stands in front of me. "Um seven works." I say and can't help smiling. She smiles too, "Okay I'll see you then." She then turns and walks out of the gym with Marshall. I sigh happily as I watch her walk away, I was extremely happy I asked her.

**Fionna**

"Ouch Cake that hurt!" I say angrily as Cake tries to make my hair look presentable. "Sorry honey but you do want to look good for Gumball, right." I cross my arms and huff, "No I want to look good for Marshall, you know I like him." She laughs a little, "I know honey, I was just messing with you." She finishes my hair and I look in the mirror. My hair was in a braid but then it was rolled up to the top of my head in a bun. I turn and hug Cake. "Thanks Cake, it looks great." I say happily. We go to our rooms and put on our dresses, mine was blue and was sparkly. I brush down the front of my dress and look in the mirror at myself. I sigh and think that I don't look half bad. I smile because I couldn't wait to see Marshall in a tux. "Oh honey, you look great." Cake says, I spin around and Cake is standing in my room wearing a peach colored dress. "You do too Cake." I smile.

The doorbell rings, Mono and Gumball are let into the house. I smile at Gumball, who blushes slightly and smiles back at me. "You look beautiful Fionna." He says with his deep voice. "Thank you. You do too." I say sweetly to him. Our parents insist on getting pictures of us. After a few minutes we finally get out of the house and go to Mono's car. He drives us to the school.

As we walk into the gym, I hear music blasting and teenagers dancing. Gumball takes my arm as he leads me inside. I spot Bonnibel smiling and talking with Marceline. Bonnibel was in a beautiful pink dress, while Marceline was in a black dress with a red slash across her waist. I smile at the two of them, thinking that they look adorable together. "Fionna!" I hear my named called out, I turn and see Finn leading his date over towards us. She was wearing a bright orange dress. "Hey guys this is my date, Flare. Flare this is my sister, Fionna." She smiles at me and shakes my hand, "It's nice to meet you." She says, I smile, "You too." As I say that I hear Bonnibel announce Marceline and her band up. I see Marshall come onto the stage and I can't breath. His hair was actually tamed and he wore a tux with a red vest. I can only watch as they play a couple songs. "Would you like to dance?" Gumball asks bringing me back to reality. "Sure." I say smiling. He leads me out to the dance floor and puts his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

**Marshall Lee**

I look over to Marceline and tell her, "It's time." I smile as she turns and tells the rest of the band. I take a deep and turn to see Gumball and Fionna together dancing, my heart painfully twists in my chest. We start to play.

(Marceline**- Bold, **Marshall- _Italic, __**Both.**_)

**Na na na na na**

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles _

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

**Na na na na na**

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder _

_Whenever I'm near you_

I look at Fionna and I can see her looking back at me. I blush and continue to sing.

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing _

_Tearing me apart _

'_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking _

_Oh how I wish that was me._

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

_He looks at you _

_The way I that I would _

_Does all the things _

_I know that I could_

_If only time could just turn back_

I smile at Fionna as I sing the next part to only her.

'_Cause I've got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you._

I sling my guitar behind my back and take the mic in both hands.

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

'_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me that you'll call later on_

'_Cause you wanna say goodnight._

'_**Cause I see you with him**_

_**Slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart **_

'_**Cause you don't see**_

_**But I see you with him**_

_**Slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart**_

'_**Cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him**_

_**I'm breaking**_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish that was me. _

"Oh how I wish that was me.." I finish as I continue staring at Fionna who has yet to break eye contact with me. The crowd cheers and Marceline pats my back. "Go get that slow dance." She says as she smiles and heads toward Bonnibel. I smile for them. I walk off stage and I walk to get something to drink. I sigh as I see Ashley coming towards me, Marceline was right, she was psycho. I walk away from her ending up walking right into Fionna. "Hi." she says blushing at me. She takes my hand as a slow song starts, "I did promise you a slow dance." She finishes as she wraps her arms around my neck, moving us closer together. I smile and put my hands on her waist. I look down into her big blue eyes, getting lost. "Marshall I have something to confess." Fionna says to me as she moves in closer. I smile at her and say, "Okay." She smiles back up at me, "I really wanted to go to this dance with you, not Gumball." My heart starts to pound in my chest, "R-really." I stutter out. She nods then rests her head on my chest. "Well I wanted to come with you, no one else." I mumble to her as I rest my head on top of hers. She looks up at me, her eyes shining with something. I look back down at her and smirk at her. I start to move closer to her and her eyes flutter shut in anticipation, mine follow behind hers. Just as I feel her breath on my lips, we are torn apart by Ashley.

**Marceline**

"Hey there Bonbon." I say as I grab a drink and smirk at her. She smiles at me as a slow song starts. I look towards the dance floor to see Marshall and Fionna dancing together, I smile knowing that he deserved that. I turn back to Bonnie to see her looking at all the couples dancing. I take her hand gently and say, "Come on let's dance." She blushes but follows me to the dance floor. I slide my hands around her waist and can't help but think how good this feels, just holding her. She puts her arms around my neck. "You sang great tonight." Bonnie says smiling at me. "Thank you." I say smiling back at her. I sigh happily as I pull her in closer to me. She looks up at me with her eyes. My heart was going to explode if she kept looking at me like that. "You look beautiful." I tell her as I brush a piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushes, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I can't help but laugh. "Why thank you." She laughs a little then lays her head on my chest. I barely was able to function, but I do. I put my head on top of hers and hum along to the song. I feel her tracing circles into my shoulder and smile. I close my eyes as I inhale her sweet perfume.

As we continue to dance I start to hear a some angry voices. I open my eyes and see Marshall looking very anger at Ashley. "Crap Bon, I'm sorry but I have to go help Marshall." She smiles and lets go of me, "It's okay, go." I let go of her then kiss her cheek quickly before running off to help Marshall. "Look I don't care that I came with you, I want to dance with her!" Marshall says pointing at Fionna. I walk over and put my arm around him I lead him out of the gym, knowing he won't be able to calm down in there. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I say gently to Marshall. He sits down on a bench and I sit beside him. "I was so close, Marcy, so close. I could feel her breath on my lips." He says looking at me, a dreamy look in his eyes. "But then Ashley, she messed it all up. I should have listened to you, she is psycho." He finishes as his shoulders slump. I smile and pat his back, "Hey don't worry, you will get another chance. Plus it sounded like Fionna wasn't against kissing you, maybe she wanted it." I smirk as I nudge his side, making him blush. "Yeah you are right, she even told me that she wanted to come with me to the dance." He says smiling widely. I smile happy for him. I stand up and help him up.

As we turn and start walking into the gym, I see Gumball walking towards us. He smiles at the both of us and then says, "Listen Marshall, you are my best friend, I will no longer make advances towards Fionna, she only likes you anyways." He sticks his hands into his pockets and looks up at Marshall with a weak smile. "Gumball you are the best. I'm sorry things didn't work with you and Fionna, thanks for giving me a chance." Marshall says sticking out his fist for Gumball to bump. I smile at the both of them and we three head back into the dance. I tell the two of them bye as I go to look for Bonnie. I find her sitting, and drinking some water while talking with Finn's date. I go and sit beside her, "Hey Bonnie." I say smiling at her. She smiles and we talk the rest of the night.

I sigh as I pull up to Bonnie's house, I turn the car off and look over at her. She is unbuckling. I smile and get out, I run around and open the door for her. I walk her up to her front door. She turns to me, "Thank you for coming with me to the dance." She says smiling at me shyly. "Well thanks for asking me, I had a great time with you." I smile at her. "Well goodnight Marceline." I step in and hug her, "Goodnight Bonnibel." I kiss her forehead then walk to my car. I drive to my house and find Marshall laying on the roof, so I decide to go up with him. He smiles at me and I know he is really happy, I was too. We stay up there in silence just looking at the stars together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Fionna**

I smile widely as I retell everything that had happened between Marshall and I, to Cake. She hugs me once I finish and smiles. I sigh happily then go back to getting ready for school. As I brush out my hair I think about how close we got to kissing. I frown when I think about how Ashley pulled us apart, she was crazy. I put my brush down and grab my hat. I put it on my head, the grab my backpack and head downstairs.

The first thing I see when I walk into school is Marshall and Marceline by their lockers, happy as can be. I smile as I see Marceline sigh dreamily, obviously thinking about Bonnibel. I laugh as I walk over to them. "Hey guys." I say as I hold the straps of my backpack. Marshall looks at me and smiles, "Hi Fionna." He says and shuts his locker. "Hey." Marceline greets me also shutting her locker. We start to walk and talk, until the first bell rings. Marceline says bye to us then rushes off to class. I smile at Marshall, who smiles back at me.

We walk into class and both take our spots. Our teacher comes in and starts to teach us. I zone off into my our imaginary world, where Marshall and me can go on adventure together. I feel a nudge, which brings me back to reality. I look over at Marshall who smirks at me. "Well would you like to answer that Fionna?" The teacher asks me. I sink into my desk and shake my head. I feel a blush creep across my face. "Maybe you should pay attention." Marshall whispers as he smirks at me. I stick my tongue out at him. This causes him to laugh. I smile then turn and pay attention to the rest of class.

After class is over Marshall and I walk to music class together. Marshall walks into the class and waves to Simon, who is our music teacher and also Marshall's uncle. I follow behind Marshall into the class. I take my seat and Marshall sits next to me. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?" Marshall asks me as he turns and faces me. I blush and my heart starts pounding. Was this like a date? I wondered to myself. Marshall smirks and says, "Only if you want it to be." Crap did I really say that out loud, I blush even more. "Yeah sure I would love to go on this movie date with you." I say then wonder how that all came out right. "Cool." Marshall says then turns back to look at Simon as class starts. I have a date with Marshall.

**Bonnibel**

I put papers into their piles with Jake humming slightly beside me. "Miss Bubblegum." Principal Tree Trunks address me as she walks into the room followed by a boy around my age. "I would like for you to show this nice young man around school for me, he just transferred here today." I smile and nod, "Okay." She leaves and the boy stays. "Hi I'm Bonnibel." I say sweetly to the boy. "I'm Braco." He says full of excitement. Jake smiles at me. "Well I am going to show him around, ca you finish this?" I ask Jake. He nods, "Sure thing Princess." I walk out of the room gesturing for Braco to follow me.

As we walk around the school, I find Marceline walking and humming. "Marceline what are you doing out of class?" I ask her. She turns and smirks at me, "Uh just running to the library really quick Bon." She looks at Braco who is standing fairly close to me. "Anyways since you are here, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?" She asks me. Crap, I have so much homework, she was asking me to go on a date and I was going to have to say no. "I'm sorry Marceline, I can't I have a lot of homework, but maybe another night." I see her shoulders slump and she nods sadly, "Okay Bon, you have fun with your boyfriend there." She says pointing to Braco. As I'm about to tell her that I was just showing him around, she turns and runs off. "Crap." I mutter to myself.

As I walk into my next class, one I share with Marshall, Marceline, and Jake, I find Marceline not there. I give Marshall a questioning look. "Where is she?" I ask him. "She said she had to work on some project." Marshall says then continues, "You know she was asking you out on a date right?" I sigh and set my forehead on my table. "Marshall I'm so behind on work because of the dance, I couldn't go tonight. You don't understand how bad I want to go." I say to him sadly. Marshall then says, "So who was the guy with you then? Marceline said he was standing to close to you." He laughs slightly. "His name is Braco, I was just showing him around school, he was a new transfer. He is kind of weird." I say smiling slightly at the last part. "Well hopefully you will be able to explain that to Marceline, she is upset, I can feel it." Marshall says. My heart sinks.

**Marceline**

"Yo Simon, I'm going to work on some music." I tell Simon who was leaving his classroom. He nods, "Okay." He walks away, and I walk into the classroom. I grab a guitar and sit on a stool. I hear a little noise but don't think anything of it. I felt like crud and this time I knew why. "I can't believe she said no." I mumble to myself as I strum the guitar. I open my mouth and start to sing.

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it's so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear_

_You don't want me_

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me_

_I love you but not in that way_

_And I hate to say I need you_

_I'm so reliant_

_I'm so dependant_

_I'm such a fool_

_When you're not there_

_I find myself singing the blues_

_Can't bear_

_Can't face the truth_

_You will never know that feeling_

_You will never see through these eyes_

_I'd never ask you_

_Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry_

_Believe me_

_I love you_

_But not in that way_

_You'd say I'm sorry_

_Believe me_

_I love you_

_But not in that way_

I feel tears run down my face as I finish playing. I set the guitar down and hear that noise again. I look around and spot someone. He had a camera. When he saw me looking at him, he got up and ran out of the room. "Who was that?" I ask myself out loud. I shrug and stand up, I grab my backpack and walk to my locker. I hear the bell ring and kids rush out of their classrooms as they head to lunch. I stuff some books into my locker, still feeling like crud. "Marcy!" I hear my twin call out my name. He pulls my by my arm outside. "What is this?" He asks me as he passes me his phone. I take it and look to see it was the home page to the school website. I see myself, with a guitar, singing a song. More specifically the song I just sang in Simon's classroom, about Bonnie. I groan, "Well shit." I mutter as I pass Marshall his phone back. He looks at me sad, "What are you going to do?" He asks me. I lean against the wall scared that Bonnie would figure out the song was about her. "I'm going home." I say then run off to the car.

**Marshall Lee**

I stick my phone back into my pocket and walk to the lunchroom. I find all my friends sitting at our table. I sit next to Fionna who smiles at me. I smile back at her slightly, feeling a lot of emotions right now, most from Marceline. She was scared, probably that Bonnibel would find out the song was about her. I look over at Bonnibel, who is having a conversation with Lady. "Oh my glob! Drama bomb!" I groan as I hear Lsp approach our table. She turns to me with her phone out, "Who is this song about? Marceline seems so globbin' sad." I see Bonnibel look over at me with confusion. "I don't know, you would have to ask her." I say trying to lie calmly. "Well where the glob is she? I need to know the juicy dets." She says her hand on her hip, in a very sassy stance. "Uh she went home." I say which causes Bonnibel to look more worried. Lsp leaves the table and the whole gang pulls out their phones. I see them peek at Bonnibel as she listens to the song. Her face pales.

I walk to my locker after lunch is done grab a book. When I close my locker I find Bonnibel standing there, tears in her eyes. "Does she really love someone?" She asks in a voice that breaks my heart. I nod and say, knowing Marceline is going to kill me, "That song is about you, Bonnibel." Bonnibel's eyes widen and she finally gets it. "Oh my glob." She says to me as she leans against the locker. "Glob she must hate me right now." She looks at me as she tries to process everything. "I like her a lot Marshall." She tells me, I nod, "Yeah I know, I think everyone knows, well except Marceline obviously." She sinks to the floor and mumbles, "Of course the only one that really matters doesn't know." she puts her head in her hands. I smile softly and sit next to her. She turns to me, eyes red from crying, "I can't believe I told her I couldn't go to the movies, because of homework. I have to go find her Marshall." She says standing up quickly. "Well she is at my house, I'm sure." I tell her, she hugs me quickly, "Thanks." Then she runs off. I smile as I turn and walk to class feeling better.

I sit in class wondering if Marceline was going to still kill me when she finds out I told Bonnibel. I shake my head, no she will be to busy with her to remember. I smile as I doodle some pictures. Her songs finds it's way back in to my head, I frown slightly because of how sad it was. She really couldn't she how much Bonnibel liked her, maybe because I told her that it would never happen. I frown even more when I remember our fight, yet again, feeling terrible for telling her those things when I knew they weren't true. I bite my pencil as I try to come up with a way to repay her. I smile when I think of one, I start to write it down.

**So what is going to happen between Marceline and Bonnie? And what is Marshall's plan? Find out in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Fionna**

I smile happily as the school day finally ends. Finn walks beside me, talking about his latest flame, Flare. "And he hair is so pretty. And she really likes fire and the color orange." I laugh as he rambles on. "Finn remember to breath." I say as we walk out of the school, causing him to blush a little. "Right. Anyways I'll see you later, sis." He waves to me and I wave back, heading to Cake's car. As I turn the corner I see Marshall talking to Cake, when they see me they stop talking and smile at me. "Hi." Marshall says to me as he stands up straighter. "Hi, what were you two talking about?" I ask looking at the both of them. Cake shrugs and gets into the car, so I turn to Marshall. "I'll tell you later, when I pick you up for our date." He tells me as he winks and walks past me. I blush and get into the car with Cake.

I stand in front of my mirror looking over a new outfit. I huff because I usually don't care about clothes and looks, but I wanted to look good for Marshall. I had finally settled on wearing blue jeans, blue converse, a white sweatshirt with a bunny on it, and then my bunny hat. I shrug at myself and walk downstairs. I sit down on the couch and watch tv as I wait for Marshall to pick me up.

My heart flutters as I hear the doorbell. I jump quickly and go answer the door, I was expecting to see Marshall but instead it was Gumball. "Good evening Fionna." He says to me smiling. "Uh hi, why are you here?" I ask him. I see Marshall's car pull up and him get out. He freezes as he sees Gumball with me. "Oh yes, I am here for Cake and Mono." I nod to him as he tells me that. I open the door and let him walk past me. I walk out of the house and close the door behind me.

"Hey." I say shyly to Marshall who smiles softly at me. "Hello. What is Gumball doing here?" He asks me as he opens my door. I can't help but blush as I get in and say, "I have no idea." He shrugs as he shuts the door and runs around the car. He gets in and turns to smile at me. "Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." His smile is a knowing one, like he knows something that I don't. I brush it off as he starts to drive and hum along to the songs.

**Bonnibel**

I stand in front of her door, not having enough courage to knock. My shoulders slump as I lift my hand once again. _Come on Bonnie you can do this! _I think to myself as I knock lightly on the door. After waiting for a little bit the door opens and I am met looking at Keila. "Oh hey Bonnie." She says smiling at me. My stomach drops and my face pales, I couldn't do this. Keila gives me a questioning look and asks, "Are you going to come in or...?" I look up at her and nod, "Uh yeah is Marceline here?" I ask. She smiles widely and shakes her head, "No she said she had to run out for a minute, but don't worry she will be back. Why don't you come in and wait for her." I nod again and step past her. I slip my shoes off and Keila shuts the door and plops down on the couch. I go and sit on the couch too.

As I sit there I can feel Keila's eyes on me, so I turn and look at her. "You do know she was asking you on a date, right?" I groan as I hear that question again. I put my head in my hands. "Yes I'm an idiot." I say to her. She starts to laugh, "Yeah but you can fix this." She tells me. I drop my hands and ask, "How? How am I supposed to fix this? She wrote that song and she just looked so hurt, it hurt me." Keila's face softens as she looks at me with a small smile and she says, "Just tell her how you really feel then. It isn't that hard." I huff a little and ask, "But what if there is a small chance that she doesn't feel the same and that song really wasn't about me at all?" This causes Keila to burst out laughing. I look at her slightly confused. "Oh you weren't kidding were you?" she asks me when she finally stops. I shake my head and she smiles, "You have no idea how much she likes you, all she ever talks about is you." That makes me feel a whole lot better.

After talking for a little longer we hear the front door open then close. I hear Marceline hum a tune as she unties her shoes. "So Keila I was thinking we have pizza tonight..." Marceline says as she walks into the room then spots me. Keila stands up smiling and says, "Actually I have a date with Guy tonight." She winks at me as she leaves, leaving Marceline and me.

"Hey." I say as I nervously tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. He mouth was still kind of open but she gathers herself and says, "Hi." As if nothing happened. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as I look at her. It had started to get a little colder outside, so her nose was red, I couldn't help but think how adorable that makes her look. I watch as she comes and sits on the other side of the couch and all of a sudden I just want to wrap my arms around her and pull her in close, never letting her go. She looks at me and smirks at me. "Is there something on my face?" She asks. I shake my head, no. "Why have you been staring at me since I walked in the house then?" She asks smiling. I blush and answer, "Because you are beautiful Marceline." Her jaw drops open.

**Marshall**

I stretch as we walk out of the theater. "Well that movie was um different." Fionna says laughing slightly, I turn my head a little and smile, nodding, "That it was." she smiles back at me. I see her hand hanging down and immediately slide my hand into hers. She laces her fingers with mine. I open the car door for her and she kisses my cheek as a thanks as she gets in the car. I blush and walk around and get in.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her as we drive. She nods and I hear her stomach growl. "Yes." She blushes while she warps her arms around her stomach. I smile at her and mentally fist pump, so far the plan was going great. I continue to drive.

I park in front of a park and Fionna raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were getting food." She states, I smile at her not saying anything but getting out of the car. I go around and open up her door. I slide my hand into hers once again and lead her to where a picnic was step up. Fionna gasps quietly. "This is beautiful Marshall." She says looking up at me. The picnic was setup on a table that was overlooking a lake. The sun was setting behind it, making the sky explode with colors. I lead her to her seat.

As we eat she asks me, "How did you get this all set up?" I smile as I eat a strawberry. "I had help from Cake, Mono, and Gumball. That's why he was at your house earlier and why I was talking with Cake after school." I finish. She slides her hand over the top of mine and says, "Thank you this is amazing. Your amazing." I feel my heart flutter happily.

By the time we were done eating the sky was dark but the stars burn brightly. We lay by each other and look up at the sky. I roll to my side and poke Fionna, making her roll over to face me. Her eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. My hand finds it way to her cheek and I softly say, " Fionna I really like you." she smiles and leans into my hand a little, "I really like you too Marshall." I lean forward and kiss her nose. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask feeling more confident with myself. She closed her eyes as I kissed her nose. "Yes." she says quietly, I lean and press my lips against hers gently. I feel her smile as her arms snake around my neck. My hands rest on either side of her hips. We pull away for air and I smile at her as I open up my eyes. "Wow." Fionna says as her eyes open. She smiles at me and then pinches herself. "Oh my god this isn't a dream!" She says which causes me to roll onto my back and start laughing, she does the same. It was a perfect night for me, I couldn't be happier.

**Marceline**

I look at her not really believe she said that. "I'm beautiful?" I ask unsure of that statement. Her eyes widen as if she couldn't believe something. "Marceline do you own a mirror?" I can't help but laugh and start to relax around her. "Yes Bonnie I do in fact own a mirror." She smiles at me with that smile, my heart starts to melt again, "Well then you should know how beautiful you are." I blush at her words and turn. I reach for the remote and turn the tv on. "Thanks Bonnie." I say to her as she turns her head. I wanted to say more, but what? I didn't want to feel awkward around her anymore.

"I thought you said you had a lot of homework today, Bonnie." I say to her. "I do, but you are more important then homework. I should of said yes to you today, Marceline. I really wanted too, trust me." My heart flutters at her words. I start to feel better just talking with her. "So are you okay?" She asks as she moves a little closer to me. She looks at me with those eyes and I feel like I might die. She was to pretty, and so smart, there is no way she could ever be interested in me, I tell myself. My head starts throbbing as I feel her lace her fingers together with mine.

"Marceline?" She says my name again as I look at our hands. "Uh hmm yeah I am okay, I guess." I finally say. My heart starts to pound loudly in my chest as I run my thumb over her knuckles. I can see her smile widen a little bit. God what was this girl doing to me, I think to myself. I close my eyes and lean back into the couch. "Marceline are you sure you are okay? You looked really sad when you were singing that song." Then my heart broke again, when I remembered that we would ever only be friends. I slide my hand away from hers and said, "Yeah I am fine." I could feel her moving around on the couch and when I opened my eyes, hers were staring right into mine. "Good, because we need to talk." She says then kisses my cheek.

She sits back down into the couch and smiles at me as my cheeks turn red. "You just don't get it do you?" She says laughing to herself. I give her a confused look, "Don't get what?" I ask her siting up in my seat. "You don't get how much I really like you, silly." She tells me smiling that smile again. My jaw drops open as she says that.

**Hey! Sorry it took sooooo long to write this, I wasn't to sure what I was going to do with chapter. Anyways I hope you all liked it. Another thing is thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing it really means a lot to me. Also shout out to Lauren for spending 15 minutes to write me a review, I really appreciate it! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Fionna **

My hearts beats fast in my chest almost painfully so as I watch the creature wreak havoc on the poor innocent town. I clutch my sword in my hand as I move towards it. No one was with me, I had to do this alone. I hop over a small snail on my way to the evil villain. As I come upon him he turns to meet me. He face looks innocent, like he could do nothing in the world wrong. My heart clenches painfully as I meet his eyes. The same eyes that Finn and I have. His appearance to Finn was uncanny. "Dad?" I ask unsure of myself. He laughs evilly as he nods his head yes.

I wake up, my heart rate going way faster than a normal human rate should be. I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I clutch my blanket to my chest, trying to forget that dream. Instead I try to think of something happy, like my date with Marshall. His surprise picnic, and his gentlemanliness. I sigh happily as I lay back down in bed.

I close my eyes picturing him and me walking hand and hand together. My heart flutters as he leans down and places a small kiss on my forehead. He hums happily as we walk down the beach. I couldn't have asked for a better dream. My other dream was forgotten as I drifted off into a deeper sleep.

My alarm goes off causing me to stir slowly. I yawn and stretch my arms up in the air. I could help the smile that spread across my face as I think back to last nights events. It felt like it was to good to be true.

I hop out of bed and make a beeline to the bathroom. I quickly shower and get ready for school. I mentally cheer when I remember that it was finally Friday. _Maybe Marshall and I could hang out again, _I think to myself as I brush out my hair.

Cake parks in her usual spot and I get out. I grab my backpack and turn to walk into school. As I turn the corner I see Marshall outside leaning against a wall, just grinning at me. A blush creeps across my face as I walk over to him. "Good morning." I say to him. He smiles and reaches for my hand, "Good morning beautiful." He says back to me as he kiss the back of my hand. And I kid you not, I almost fainted right there. "Uh." I say not able to get my brain to function. He laughs and pulls me into the school. He takes me to my locker where I put some books in and take some books out. He then offers to carry my books for me. I had to be dreaming. Just as we start to walk to class Bonnie passes by us looking conflicted.

"Hey Bonnibel, what's up with you?" Marshall asks, knowing it was most likely about his sister. She stops and looks at us, smiling slightly. "I just don't know how to explain my feeling to Marceline so she gets it. Last night I told her that I really liked her and do you want to know what she said to me?" Bonnibel asks us. We both nod. As she opens her mouth to tell us the bell rings. "Shoot! I've got to go, I'll talk with you later." She says then dashes off. I turn and smile at Marshall.

**Marshall**

"Well that was certainly interesting, I want to know what Marceline said." I tell Fionna, feeling a upset because Marceline didn't share this with me this morning on the ride to school. Maybe she was still mad at me. I feel a pang of hurt and slump my shoulders a bit. "Hey are you okay?" I hear my sweet Fionna ask me. I perk up pretty quick and say, "Yeah I just hope Marceline is doing okay."

We walk into class and take our seats. I sigh as I watch the clock, trying to force it to move faster. I huff as it doesn't. I then look over to Fionna who is off in her own little world. She is so cute, I think to myself. I peel my eyes away from her and set my head down on the desk.

The bell finally ring and I jump out of my chair excitedly. I grab my stuff then reach over and take Fionna's books. We walk happily together, to our favorite class. I smile at Simon as I walk into the class. He smiles back and turns to write something's on the board. I take my seat and Fionna sits next to me. "I love this class." Fionna tells me as she turns to look at me. I can't help but smile as I look at her pretty face. "I know me too." We quiet down as the class starts.

After class is over Fionna and I part ways. I kiss her on the forehead then turn and make my way to third period. As I walk I start to wonder what had happened between Bonnibel and my twin. I shrug. I guess I will find out soon enough. I walk into my next class and sit next to Jake. I tell him about Fionna and I. "I knew you two would end up together. Now we have to worry about Marceline and Bonnibel." I nod as I see my twin walk in.

"Yo what's up?" She greets us as she slides into her chair. I look at her and ask, "So what happened to you and Bonnibel last night, she said you guys talked?" She looks down then back at me. "She told me that she really liked me and I said oh yeah me too, you are my best friend Bonnie. Then I don't know I guess we might be back to normal." I face palm and Jake does too.

"Marceline are you stupid? She finally told you that she likes you and you like put her in the friend zone, what the hell?!" I ask really confused. Marceline looks up at me confused then realization hits her hard. "Oh my god! I thought she liked me as a friend." She puts her hands onto her head and sets it down on the table with a groan. "Why did you think that she meant it in a friendly way?" I ask her. She lifts her head and says, "She is just so perfect and amazing and I'm just... I'm not. You were right, we wouldn't go together." My heart breaks as I hear her say those words. I was the one who messed it up for her.

Before I could say anything else, Bonnibel comes into the class. She takes her seat next to Marceline looking tired. As we make conversation I can see Bonnibel looking at Marceline with a longing stare. I feel so guilty for messing up Marceline's self confidence. I had to fix it.

**Bonnibel **

I try to focus in on class but I couldn't. Not with Marceline sitting next to me, running her fingers through her dark black hair. I wish I could run my fingers through that hair. I sigh as I lean my head against my hand and think back to last night.

_"You just don't get how much I really like you, silly." I say to her. Her mouth drops open in disbelief and my heart is racing a million miles per hour. She smiles at me then looks as if she realizes something and her smile fades. "I like you too Bonnie, you're my best friend." And just like that my heart breaks again. _

_I lean back into the couch and look away from her as I feel tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. Of course she didn't want me, what was I thinking? I can feel her eyes looking at me. So I quickly wipe my eyes and turn back to her. _

_I can see sadness in her eyes as she looks at me, but she puts on a little smile. Not the one that reaches her eyes, like how she smiles when she is really happy. I smile back at her half heartedly. "Well I should get going, it's starting to get late." I tell her as I stand. She nods at me. "Yeah I guess you are right." And so I leave, but I leave part of my heart behind with her. _

"Bon, are you still there?" I hear Marceline say, bringing my out of my memories. I rub my eyes a little then look at her. "Oh uh yeah, I'm here." She smirks at me then passes me a little note. I look down at the table to see that it was a game of tic tac toe. I try to contain my laughter as I put a small circle onto the paper.

The rest of the class flow by, with me beating Marceline at several games. The bell rings so I gather up my stuff and start to head out of the class. That is when I feel a hand stop me. I'm surprised when I see Marshall. He pulls me into a empty hallway and says, "I'm sorry."

I tilt my head in confusion, "What Marshall you didn't do anything wrong." I tell him. He sighs heavily and leans against a locker. "I did. That is why Marceline won't tell you how she really feels. Remember that fight we got into?" He asks me. And of course I remembered it, Marceline was so sad about it. I nod. "Well I said really really bad things to her. I was so upset and just angry. She was only trying to help and I told her bad thing." He says as he paces back and forth. I wait until he calms down a little before asking, "What did you say to her?"

He looks me in the eyes, his full of sadness and regret. "I told her that you two would never be together. That you were too straight laced for her and it would never work." I feel my heart break knowing that out of everyone in our group, his words to her mean the most. She trusts him the most. I step back into the locker and slide to the ground. "Why would you say something like that to her?" I ask quietly as I look down at my hands resting in my lap. I couldn't help but feel angry at him.

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking." He says to me. "You knew how I felt about her!" I shout at him as I feel a surge of rage. He seemed shocked that I yelled at him and took a step back. I stand up quickly and say, "I can't even look at you right now. Not only did you ruin her confidence but you ruined the trust between you and me." And with that I walked away, leaving him behind to think.

**Marceline **

I take another bite of my sandwich as I feel Bonnie sit next to me. She looked like she was frustrated about something. "Are you okay?" I ask her quietly so I wouldn't draw the attention of the rest of the group. She looks at me with sad eyes and says, "No I'm not okay." Then she just stops talking. I move closer to her and asked concerned, "Why?" She turns her head and I can see tears start to form in them. I quickly wipe one that ran down her face.

My breath caught as I look into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. The blue was so welcoming and warm, it was impossible for me to not get lost in them. And without even knowing it, we started to move closer. Her eyes widen as she pulls away, hearing something loud sit at our table. I turn to see that Marshall has joined now. I hear a little huff and turn back to Bonnie. She looks at me and then smiles a little. "Can you close your eyes for me?" She asks in an innocent tone. I raise one of my eyebrows, "Uh why?" I ask looking at her. She pouts and says, "Can you please just do it." And well I really couldn't say no to that pout and those puppy dog eyes.

I nod slightly and shut my eyes. I feel arms snake around my neck and pull my head forward, then I feel something warm on my lips. _Was Bonnibel kissing me?_ I thought to myself as I tasted a bubblegum flavor on my lips. I hear a gasp from everyone at the table and LSP saying, "Oh my glob!" I didn't care, I didn't care about any of them. All I cared about was the girl who was kissing me.

She pulls away from me and I lean my head against her forehead, trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was to shocked to even function at the moment, then I feel soft hands on my cheeks being me back to reality, a reality where Bonnie kissed me. When I open my eyes, I see the most breathtaking thing ever. Bonnie was looking at me with so much happiness in her eyes, a happiness that she got from just kissing me. I smile always wanting her to be that happy. "Did that really just happen?" I hear Jake say, pulling us away from each other.

I look around the table as I feel my cheeks heat up. _Bonnie just kissed me! _I mentally cheer. I feel everyone looking at us wordless. "I can believe I just did that." I hear Bonnie say quietly to herself. I turn and look at her, relieved to see her smiling about it. I smile too. I lean over and place another kiss on her lips not caring that everyone was watching us. I just couldn't get enough of her.

The bell rings breaking our kiss apart. Bonnie looks at me happily as we stand together. "So can we talk later?" I say finally getting over my shock that she actually kissed me. She looks up as she grabs her stuff and nods, "Oh um yes, I feel like we should probably talk." I nod understanding where she is coming from. She kisses my cheek before hurrying off. I walk over to my twin feeling quite dazed. He has a smirk on his face and I could feel how happy he was for me. I sigh happily as I begin to walk to my next period alone.

I felt like I was dreaming, that maybe all of that just didn't happen, but as I am pushed into a locker, I snap out of it. "Hey watch it!" I yell at the guy. He turns and I see that it is Braco. "How about you stop being stupid and standing in the middle of the hallway." He pushes me into the locker again. "Asshole." I growl at him. I push him back, that's when things started to escalate.

Now I was never really one for fighting, but this asshole was kind of obsessed with Bonnie, and well that ticked me off. I dodged one of his punches and nail him in the stomach. I hear a grunt before I feel pain. My arms are being pinned behind me by another guy. I catch the scent of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. Ash. "Ash what the hell let me go!" I say struggling to get out of his grip. He laughs and kisses my neck, "Shh babe." He says. Braco smirks at me as he starts punching my repeatedly. Finally I don't have enough strength and Ash drops me to the ground. I struggle to keep from passing out. The last thing I hear from Braco is, "Stay away from Bonnie." He kicks me one last time and then all I see is black.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! **


End file.
